


Family

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 10:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will tries to see the upside of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> For the fan_flashworks challenge Silver Lining.
> 
> I let someone else pick a fandom, voksen gave me Hannibal, even though I've only seen two episodes so far /o\

Will had mixed feelings about returning to active service. He didn't like the people, he didn't like the attention, and he really didn't like how open it left him to alien thoughts. He had enough nightmares at this point to last him a lifetime.

But if there was a silver lining to this encroaching mess, he considered as he sluiced the soap off his latest stray, it was that the extra pay would go a long way in making sure his little found family was properly taken care of when he was inevitably dragged off to play Jack's little pet.


End file.
